nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Jubileus, The Creator
Jubileus, The Creator is a character of from the ''Bayonetta'' series who debuted in Bayonetta. Jubileus is the one who was choosen to rule over Paradiso after the struggle which created the Trinity of Realities. She is also the only Angel of Paradiso to be a Dea, the strongest type of Angel and the ruler of the entire realm. Her appearance and real name is actually incomprehensible by humans and the form she take in Bayonetta is only due to the vessel choosen by Balder during the Festival Of Resurrection. After the Witch Hunts and the destruction of the Umbra Witches, humans started to believe, thanks to Balder, that Jubileus was the only god of their universe and they started to forgot or demonize Aesir, The God of Chaos and Queen Sheba. History After the First Armageddon that created the Trinity of Realities, she was forced into becoming the ruler of Paradiso and was put into an endless slumber. From this, the Angels of Paradiso conspired to release her from her slumber, entering a endless war between themselves and the Infernal Demons. 500 years after the Witch Hunts, Balder awakened Bayonetta's Left Eye of the World and his Right Eye of the World. With both Eyes of the World, Balder succeeds in awakening Jubileus from her eternal slumber. However, Jeanne now free from Balder's mind control, leaps into action and frees Bayonetta from Jubileus' left eye, preventing the god from reaching full power. Jubileus still awakens with the power of the right eye alone and start to try to merge the three reality together. Bayonetta must then fight the deity and with the help of Jeanne they summons Queen Sheba, the ruler of Inferno. Sheba uses her power to punch Jubileus' spirit from its body through the solar system and straight into the sun; in which her spirit was unwillingly merged with it. The statue that had made up Jubileus's body falls to Earth and both Bayonetta and Jeanne team up to destroy the physical vessel, leaving no trace of it behind. At the beginning of Bayonetta 2, the head of the vessel is seen to have reached the earth. Hierarchy of Laguna "The true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiment of Divine Will. Humanity, bound to the physical world, was forced to depict and describe her in its own tongue. It is supposed that humanity selected the name Jubileus, taken from the word Jubilee, meaning a celebration of rejoicing, in an attempt to turn Divine Will into worldly happiness via repeated recital of her name. As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber. It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegemony. The resurrection of Jubileus would trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention." Trivia *Jubileus' name comes from the word jubilee, a special year of remission of sins and universal pardon in the christian religion. *Jubileus, alongside Queen Sheba, was purposefully designed to resemble Bayonetta due to Kamiya wishing to unify the image of powerful beings with each of the three representing the ultimate figure of power in their respective realm. *Ironically Jubileus was destroyed by the sun the source and symbol of the Lumen Sages. *The quote "May Jubileus, The Creator, grace you" is a curse towards Bayonetta. The intention of Jubileus "gracing" anything will result in the utter destruction of every reality within the Bayonetta universe. As such, whenever one of the Audito says this to Bayonetta, they're telling her a more character appropriate equivalent of "go to hell". Category:Bayonetta characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Bayonetta bosses Category:Paradiso Category:Deities Category:Bayonetta deities